Punches Till Dawn
by CreativePunk77
Summary: Set Pre-Book/Series One. Harvey ends up being both physically and verbally abused by more than just one person. First person POV.
1. First Beating

**CHAPTER ONE: FIRST BEATING**

It was a very rare occasion for me to have a school day, without any form of harassment at all from Jeff Morgan. For, he was the cruellest, meanest and most sadistic _bully_ St Champions had ever produced and to top it off, he was the _Deputy Head Prefect_ of the school. Meaning that on the chain of power in terms of the school, Jeff was only under the Headmaster and Rose Carter, the Head Prefect, which allowed Jeff to reign supreme over _'lesser beings'_ and dish out punishments to _troublemakers,_ such as me and my friends.

Not that we _are_ troublemakers…. We're just outcasts, really.

Yet, ever since I could remember, Jeff had always gunned for _me._ And let me tell you, it is _awful,_ the amount of crap that I have to deal with from that ginger haired _prick._ I utterly loathe him and fear him at the same time, so whenever I manage to make it throughout the majority of the day, with no hurt feelings or new ammunition fired at me, I feel _elated._ Like nothing can stop me, and that no matter what Jeff says in the upcoming months that remained in the school year, I would be able to defend myself and brush off the taunts and torments, like a duck does with water.

So, I walk out of my last lesson for the day, heading towards the main entrance, which would lead me out of this _hell hole_ and a big smile is plastered onto my face. Jeff hadn't spoken to me today! In fact, he hadn't even _glanced_ at me!

" _I'm free!"_ The whisper escaped my lips before I could even realise that the statement had not confined itself to my mind, instead floating out into the silent corridor.

My smile rose as no one scolded me for ' _breaking_ ' a stupid rule and I continued on, a spring in my step as I approached the doors, right hand raising up.

" _Wheezy!"_

I stopped dead. Fear clenched my heart, ice cold fingers wrapping around the organ and squeezing it dry, like it was a soaking wet dish rag, and tremors raced up and down my body as Jeff Morgan strode towards me from behind.

Thinking of what a delicate position I was in, I whirled round, a squeak emerging as my tormentor suddenly loomed over me, a feral grin stretching his lips back to reveal those _perfect_ teeth of his. All of the happiness and joy I had felt earlier had gone, wilted away at this terrifying sight.

' _Why has he come for me NOW?!'_

To my shame, I squeaked again, earning a snicker from Jeff and words that were hissed with malice.

"Pathetic weakling…. _Cowering_ like a _mouse._ But I think you're more like a _cockroach,_ something that I can _STAMP ON._ Well, Wheezy, what do you think? Are you a cockroach?"

He leant forwards, snarl sending spittle all over my face.

"Well? _Answer me!"_

"Y-Y-Yes!"

"Aww, the wittle cockroach is _scared!"_

Observing the mocking smirk on Jeff's face, my mouth fell open and a torrent of words flew out, resulting in Jeff's smirk falling clean off of his face and an expression of lividity to blossom across the freckles instead.

"I'm _not_ a cockroach! _You are!_ You're utterly p-pathetic, coming after me, just because I'm f-fragile and _'weak',_ whereas you're s-strong and can always beat me, hands down! That just shows that you're a-afraid to go after someone who could actually _beat you!_ So you p-prey on p-people with no c-chances! You're just a b-bully! A rich toff, who got his P-Prefect status handed to him on a p-platter! A cruel, sadistic, _idiotic…. You're a git!"_

Within moments, a solid fist had connected with my stomach. A pained grunt was let loose and I collapsed to the floor, hands clutching my stomach. Strained pants was all the noise I could make as Jeff leered down at me, hands still balled, but thankfully, by his sides. He sneered:

"Think you can spout _lies_ about me, Hunter?! It makes me laugh to see someone like _you_ attempting to be brave for once. Well, now you see where that bravery got you."

Jeff chuckled mirthlessly. "I was actually going to not torment you today… But when I saw your fat arse scuttling towards the doors, _I just_ _couldn't resist."_

Smiling sinisterly, Jeff turned on his heel and strode off, mouthing off a parting shot to me.

"Hope that doesn't bruise too much! I suggest you _get going,_ Wheezy!"

Whimpering in pain, tears collecting in my eyes, I waited until his footsteps had silenced before attempting to climb to my feet.

Let's just say, it was easier said than done.

After _finally_ getting to my feet, I staggered along the corridor, knowing that I would be by myself on the journey home, as the rest of SPLAT would have left, if not _forced,_ out of the playground a while ago. Luckily, I didn't encounter anyone I knew on my way back and practically sagged against the front door as I shut it behind me.

Nibbling my bitten bottom lip with one of my front teeth, I stumbled up the stairs, pleased that Mum was elsewhere in the house, as if she had been in the kitchen, then she would have greeted me as soon as I had walked through the door, and after what I just experienced, I couldn't bear to answer any probing questions, for fear of blurting out everything or even losing my temper, which would be a _bad idea_ , considering how Mum had a pretty fiery temper of her own.

Opening the door to my bedroom, planes in all forms greeted my watery eyes. I clicked the door shut behind me, the familiar trickle of tears rolling down my face once again as I started stripping off my school uniform down to my waist. Pain flared up and I muffled a scream as my shirt heaped on the carpet. Agony surrounded me because of two reasons. One was obvious. The sheer pain of the punch. Any worse and I was sure that I would simply keel over.

' _Thank goodness, I didn't have an asthma attack! THAT would have meant more suffering from Jeff.'_

I shivered, my sobs becoming more pronounced as the second reason stared at me right in the face. My personal bully's attack had caused a large, purple bruise to form on the pale expanse that was my stomach. And as my mind wondered to pessimistic thoughts, which was normal for me to do, another shiver caressed my spine.

What if Jeff _kept attacking me?_

' _Like an artist…. If he sees the bruise, then he would just want to make it bigger and bigger….'_

I hissed, knuckling my eyes desperately to wipe away the never-ending onslaught of tears. If someone came in now, then I had to hide all evidence that I was upset, in order to evade any questions. Unfortunately, at that moment, my bedroom door opened, a loud, brash voice reaching my ears.

"H! Where were you earlier? We were all waiting for you, but had to clear the playground before the Prefects pounced on us. You-"

Lloyd halted, voice fading away, hand gripping the door handle. The sight that was before him, shocked him to his core. His little brother, shirt askew and half buttoned, the top half revealing his collarbone and neck, was glaring at him, arms hugging his clothed stomach.

As Lloyd blinked, I snapped out, all feelings of suppressed rage at not being able to fight back against Jeff surfacing.

"Don't just gape at me! You come in here, into _my_ bedroom, without even _knocking!_ And expect me to listen to you. Well, I don't want to talk to you at the moment! You interrupted a private moment, so…. _Please_ … get out!"

I whimpered again, managing to flap a hand at my concerned brother as Lloyd went to move toward me.

"I-I wouldn't do the same to y-you so please just go a-and next time, knock!"

Astonished, Lloyd nodded, his anxiety levels soaring as I folded a few inches. However, he knew how stubborn I could be, so he decided to respect my wishes.

Once a shocked Lloyd had left, remembering to close the door after him, I let loose a loud groan and toppled backwards onto my bed, whimpers of pain intermixing with my pants of breath.

One last thought plagued me before I slipped into slumber.

' _I CAN'T LET MUM FIND OUT!'_


	2. Detention

**CHAPTER TWO: DETENTION**

Today lived up to _all_ of my expectations. My expectations of an _awful day._

After yesterday's _horror,_ I found myself wishing for a stress free day.

A chill day.

A non-Jeff day.

However, I seem to have the _most rotten luck ever!_

In a string of misfortunes that took place earlier today, _Jeff was there_ for all of them, save one. The exception occurred in the classroom for second lesson, where I had to share a calculator with Lucy Green, as I had forgotten mine. Mr Brown had replaced Jeff in that situation though, and I still ended up slinking out of the classroom with hurt feelings.

The rest of the misfortunes were witnessed not only by Jeff, but the rest of the student body and as I sit down in the library for the study session led by Rose, I _pray_ that I don't end up in further trouble, as I don't want Mum to be informed of my ' _deviances'_ and I don't want the bruise on my stomach to expand in size.

Opening my History textbook, I plunged into the world of Vikings, scribbling down facts as my eyes flickered along the bold text. If I kept my head down, then maybe Rose wouldn't berate me today!

"Harvey Hunter!"

 _Oh crap._

Lifting my head up, I answered: "Y-Yes, Rose?" I winced at the slight stammer, certain that the Head Prefect would pick up on it. To my fear, she did, judging by the twitch of her lips. An outlet of her humour, I deduce.

"What are you working on?"

"My h-history." Another wince. "I'm just writing down f-facts… in c-case, I have any tests soon."

Rose rolled her eyes, tone sharp as she scolded me. "An obvious decision as lessons are _meant_ to have tests every couple of weeks or so, and writing down facts should have been on your agenda from the _first day_ of this school year. Everyone else in your class probably knows the facts and have done for _weeks."_

She snorted, muttering lowly. "Yet, you are a _bit_ _slow…."_

I tensed at that point in time. Yes, the insult stung, but I was more concerned over the reactions of my friends. The four of them were now focussed on Rose, who _thankfully_ had lowered her head to her work, thus missing the glares from my well-intended yet in this occasion, _stupid,_ brother and friends.

I could see that Ian was clenching his jaw, Mandy's forehead ablaze with frown lines, the girl I secretly love fists' were milky white and my brother was shaking in anger, his face puce. My anxiety spiralling, I gestured to them desperately and in return, successfully got them to pay attention to me.

I mouthed at them to let it go and that if we continue the study session in peace, then we would get out in _one piece._ I noticed the reluctance in both Lloyd and Ingrid's nods of agreement and allowed my face to hold a stern expression, which is a rarity for me.

Upon seeing this, the two backed down, which was a rarity for _them._ Acknowledging my appreciation by providing them with a smile, I set my head back down to work. The facts were jotted down at a faster rate and soon enough, the Viking times had waylaid to the era of the Tudors.

After half an hour, I let loose a tired sigh, which caused Rose to get on my case, _again_.

"Harvey! Get on with your work!"

My reaction was to flinch and whisper: "Y-Yes, Rose. Sorry."

"Do not try and _grovel._ Just get on with your work. If I discover that you have not completed enough, then you will be in trouble!"

' _That's hardly fair, seeing as how you keep making me waste time by lecturing me.'_

In reality, I muttered: "Sorry, Rose. I-I'll get on with my work n-now."

Another sneer from the Head Prefect. "See that you do."

I didn't bother checking my friend's reactions, simply putting my head down to work again and managing to write several more facts before the end of the study session. When Rose ordered us to pack away and stand behind our desks, I couldn't contain the relief I felt at evading a huge amount of trouble.

However, to my dismay, Rose, ever the observant one, took note of my expression and subsequently began to deal with me, in an unfair way. Slamming down her work, she snapped:

"That is it! You have disrupted this session too many times for me to consider your behaviour acceptable!"

"How did he disrupt the session-"

"Be quiet, Lloyd! Or I'll have to _deal with you as well."_

My older brother silenced himself, a wise move, but his eyes narrowed to slits to display his irritation. Rose curled her lip at him before barking at me:

"Detention, tonight! I want you to come back here after school has finished for the day! Do you understand me, Hunter?"

Gulping, I nodded frantically. Great, Mum was probably going to _kill me._

Trudging out of the library, I accepted the condolences from my friends before hurrying off to my last lesson, pondering if the detention was going to be as hellish as I imagined.

* * *

It was now the end of the day and I was currently situated in the library, filing books away and attempting not to let Rose's snidely comments crawl under my skin. I could tell she was revelling in this dominance, something that sent chills down my spine. I would _hate_ for her to be a teacher in the future. Those poor kids!

"I'm stepping out for a moment, Hunter."

Blinking at her tone, that sounded _decent_ for once, I replied: "Ok, w-what do you want me to do now?"

She smirked and gestured to the desks that we had used earlier. "Wash them clean, then you may go."

As I nodded, Rose strode over to the doors, remarking in a sharp voice. "They better be sparkling clean when I get back! Or you are _history,_ Hunter!"

I swallowed thickly, her sniggering like hellfire to my ears. Once I could hear it no more, I set to work on scrubbing the desks, unaware of the library doors opening to reveal a sinister figure.

Familiar footsteps thudded in my eardrums and I stiffened. I _knew_ who was behind me, and _they_ knew that _I_ knew because of the tremors that gripped my body. Dropping the wash cloth onto the desk in front of me, my eyes widened drastically as Jeff Morgan purred:

"Good evening, Wheezy. Cleaning the desks, are we? At least Rose set you some work that is on _your_ level."

I merely stared at him. Of course, Jeff knew that I was in detention. All of the Prefects shared information about their day with each other. No doubt, Jeff had found it amusing that I was in trouble and was now here, to reap the benefits whilst Rose was otherwise occupied.

I wish that Rose would come back. _She_ would save me from my tormentor!

Having noticed that I was somewhat distracted, Jeff's face turned murderous. Before I could stop him, he loomed over me, snarling:

"How's your _tummy_ doing, Wheezy? Still _fat?"_

Tongue pushing against my teeth, I hummed. Jeff rolled his eyes at my silence, then snatched hold of my school shirt and hissed:

"Let me see it! I want to see the impact!"

A gasp ripped free from me and Jeff grinned. _It seemed like the weakling was crumbling!_

I completely panicked when Jeff uttered words that sent my heart plummeting.

"Show me your stomach or _I'll punch you again!"_

Hands scrabbling to the front of my shirt, I tore it open, just like Superman does. I whimpered as Jeff inspected my stomach, the bruise making the brute's eyes light up in wicked glee.

Eventually, he released me from his iron clad grip. Relieved, I moved my hands to button up my shirt. Alas, I was not quick enough.

In the blink of an eye, Jeff had delivered a solid punch to my stomach. I cried out, the pain blossoming to complete agony. Falling to my knees, I bent over, sobbing hysterically.

 _WHY HAD HE HIT ME AGAIN?!_

As though he was physic, Jeff chuckled and crooned: "I thought the bruise needed to be a _bit bigger…._ Enjoy the rest of your day, Wheezy. See you tomorrow!"


	3. Humiliation

**CHAPTER THREE: HUMILIATION**

After Jeff had left the library, his laughter ringing in his wake, I managed to climb to my feet, button up my school shirt, hide my discomfort and pain, _and_ complete the washing of the desks, _all_ before Rose returned to the library.

When she did stride through the doors, she wasted no time in inspecting my work and to my surprise and happiness, Rose graced me with a nod of approval and a few blessed words.

"Well done. You may go home now."

Thanking her politely, as if I didn't, then she would probably _slaughter me_ , I grabbed my school bag, scuttled over to the doors, thanked Rose again, then high tailed it out of there.

I cringed at how dark it was outside and proceeded to quicken my pace so that I could get home and _relax._ Although that was going to be an issue, considering how much _pain_ I was in. At least I hadn't blubbered in front of Rose.

As a fresh batch of tears arose, I broke into a demented jog, the stabbing pains in my stomach affecting my posture. I was practically bent in half as I stumbled along towards my house, thoughts of food and the Eddy Hair Show and my Mum's hugs and sweet kisses playing on my mind.

Somehow, the warmth and comfort of home spurned me on and five minutes later, I was hobbling up to the front door. One twist of my door keys later and I was entering my house, hands clamped to my sore stomach. My ears strained for any indications of other life forms in the house as I snuck towards the stairs, taking one step at a time.

By the halfway point, I decided to go for it and raced up the rest of the stairs, bursting onto the landing. My stomach gurgled in protest, resulting in me whimpering pathetically. These pathetic whimpers just instilled to me how truly _useless_ I can really be. Skidding into the unoccupied bathroom, I locked the door, then quickly stripped off my blazer, tie and school shirt, wincing at the further damage to my torso.

The bruise had darkened, the edges of it pooling outwards. I sagged my shoulders. _Well that meant that it had gotten bigger!_

"Thanks a lot, J-Jeff."

That mumble under my breath nearly caused tears to spring to my eyes, but at the last moment, I managed to keep them at bay. I couldn't keep _crying_ every time my mind turned to Jeff Morgan. I was approaching my pre-teens soon. I _had_ to stop being so weak!

Yet, I knew that I didn't have it in me to stand up for myself….

Attempting to ignore the pain, I opened the cabinet that stored the medicine and selected a box of tablets, downing two paracetamol with a few drops of water I swallowed from the tap. I was placing the half empty box back when a sudden noise made me freeze on the spot.

 _Knock, knock._ "Harvey!" My Mother's voice. Her tone sent a chill slivering down my spine. "Are you in there?!"

Eyes bulging out of my sockets, I paused for a heart-beat, before scrambling over to the rumpled heap that was my clothes, and screaming at the pain relief to kick in as I scooped the items up off of the floor.

The door handle started to rattle. Shooting a frazzled look at the door, I hollered: "Hold on Mum!"

The handle rattled at a faster pace now, Mum's furious voice penetrating the walls of the bathroom.

"Harvey James, open this door right _NOW!"_

Buttoning up my shirt, I flung my tie around my neck, holler more pronounced. "Just give me a minute!"

The rattling of the handle ceased, only to be replaced seconds later, with a series of bangs on the bathroom door.

"HARVEY JAMES HUNTER! OPEN THE DOOR!"

"Alright, alright… Keep your hair on." I hissed in a snarky manner as I tugged my blazer on, then unlocked the door. As soon as the lock had clicked, the door was wrenched open, Mum in a wide stance. Her narrowed eyes burned into mine and her tone was now a snarl.

"Care to tell me why you received detention today?!"

I groaned. "L told you?"

A sharp nod. "Indeed he did. I want to know the reason why!"

"Wait…. He didn't tell you?"

Mum growled, sending alarm bells ringing in my head. "He told me that you had detention and that you would be home at a later time. Nothing else! So, _tell me,_ Harvey James!"

I wished she didn't have to bring my middle name into this.

Sighing, I replied hesitantly. "I-I acted up in one of my lessons and let myself b-be distracted, so I was g-given detention."

I hunched my shoulders as Mum folded her arms, her head shaking from side to side. She spoke in a slightly warmer tone this time.

"Oh, Harvey! You shouldn't be letting yourself get distracted during a lesson, sweetheart. I don't mind if you do that during your breaks, but you need to focus when you're in class. Do you understand?"

I nodded, mumbling: "Yes, Mum. I-I'm sorry, it won't happen a-again."

"Oh, come here."

I allowed myself to be enveloped in her arms, her familiar scent calming me down per usual. As I nuzzled my face against her woolly cardigan, my mother cooed down at me:

"I'm sorry I was so harsh to you, but I don't want you getting into trouble. You're at home now and I want you to relax. So you may have a couple of snacks before dinner and even though you got in trouble today, you won't be receiving an early bed-time."

"T-Thanks, Mum."

I truly appreciated her terms. Having an early bed-time was _god awful!_

Managing to conceal my wince of pain as she squeezed me before letting go, I pouted upon being told:

"Daddy will have to hear about this though."

"I know… I really am sorry, Mummy."

"It's alright, honey. You're forgiven."

Mum smiled at me briefly, then to my surprise, her smile faded, a worried expression coming onto her face.

"Harvey, what were you doing in the bathroom just now?"

"Erm…." I racked my brain for a plausible excuse. A minute later, I found one.

"I was h-having trouble on the t-toilet!"

' _OH MAN…. Why did I say that?!'_

"Oh." Mum quickly looked away before ruffling my hair in her own tender way. "If you feel better, go and have a snack, then get on with any work you have, please."

"Ok, Mum."

As she turned around, relief spread through me. She had believed my lie! Which was a miracle in itself as she always saw through each and every one of my previous lies.

' _Maybe because this one was actually realistic… Although, it is disgusting…. Ooh, I hope there are still cookies in_ _the cupboard!'_

* * *

The next morning arrived, and lo and behold, my alarm clock didn't go off. The batteries had died half way through the night, so I slept on, unaware that Lloyd was ready and waiting for me in the hall-way downstairs and Mum was pounding up the stairs towards my bedroom, a half formed shriek clawing out of her throat.

My bedroom door banged open, my mother's shriek making me jerk awake.

"HARVEY! GET OUT OF BED!"

"Wha…. What t-time is it…"

"Eight o'clock! You only have ten minutes! MOVE!"

I moaned in dread at the impending school day, my moans shifting to screams as Mum lifted me up and carried me into the bathroom. Anxious that my pyjama top would rise up, I kept my movements at a standstill. Mum dumped me on the bathmat and gestured to the bath.

"Quick! Have a wash and I'll get your breakfast ready for you, hurry!"

Hastily, I obeyed and ten minutes later, I was washed, dressed and fed, my big brother dragging me out of the front door and down the road towards school.

As soon as I got there, hell became a reality.

There was no time to talk with our friends as the Prefects were already barking at everyone to assemble into their lines. I wrenched my hand out of Lloyd's and hurried over to my line, only to be confronted with the horrifying sight of Jeff Morgan.

He had made his way down from the steps and was now leering at me, a few metres away from the empty slot in the line that was meant to be filled by me. I squeaked, not daring to move forwards, as then _I_ would be in the firing line.

Jeff sneered at me before the inevitable happened. His hands flew forwards and before I could stop any more harassment, his fingers had gripped the sides of my trousers. One swift tug later and my trousers were hanging around my ankles.

Instantly, the Prefects started to laugh, Sarah's not as loud as the others. The rest of SPLAT were gaping at me in horror, whilst the other pupils tittered to themselves. My gaze flickered downwards, my Batman underwear thankfully concealing…. Everything…., my pupils expanding as I realised that _my_ _crush_ was seeing me with my trousers down.

My face blushed bright red and tears were gathering together. I _needed_ to get out of here!

Suddenly yanking up my trousers, I whirled round and sprinted into the school, school bag slamming against my leg. There was a bellow behind me and I just _knew_ that Jeff was coming after me. A squeak floated on the wind as I barrelled into the school building, the Prefect's orders to the rest of the school being cut off.

I entered the nearest bathroom, a force from behind me knocking me off of my feet. I fell onto my side, keening as Jeff Morgan delivered _another_ punch to my stomach. Fingers fumbled for my asthma pump, Jeff's laughter consuming the atmosphere, and from the entrance to the bathroom, a pair of wide eyes viewed the entire scene….


	4. Planning

**CHAPTER FOUR: PLANNING**

I moaned in pain. Flashing lights danced before my eyes, and I curled up into a ball, shoving aside the additional dose of agony that plagued my limbs at this position. Only focussing on the lights.

' _Stay with them…. Don't let yourself drown. Don't let yourself fall into darkness… Don't FAINT, Harvey!'_

Footsteps alerted me to another presence in the bathroom. Blinking away the lights that swarmed my vision, I mustered up enough effort to crane my head round to the doorway of the bathroom. My tormentor watched me with a wicked grin, before replicating my movements. What we saw caused Jeff's grin to broaden in gleefulness and my mouth to drop open in horror.

Oh god… Anyone, but _HIM._

Peter Williamson stepped into the room. His desire to be in on the action had spurned him to reveal himself, and he could see that from his friend's expression, it had been the correct thing to do.

Ignoring the mess on the floor, Peter flashed a grin at Jeff, exclaiming:

"Well, well, well! You going to keep all the fun to yourself, Jeff?"

"Not at all, Peter…. In fact, now that you're here…. You could _help_ me."

Chuckling at their victim's gasp of horror, Peter purred: "What an _excellent idea."_

"What do you expect? I _always_ have excellent ideas."

Peter narrowed his eyes. _'You say that, but no one likes someone with a huge ego, Jeff. And to be honest… you're not even THAT GOOD of a Prefect.'_

In reality, he muttered: "Yes. So, what should we do with the weakling?"

I choked at this. They were planning to team up together so that they could hurt me _even more?!_ I knew they were cruel and sadistic, but this was just _sick!_ Whilst I marvelled at how low my tormentors were stooping, Peter and Jeff were whispering to one another. This made my stomach churn and I had to berate myself _not_ to vomit in front of them, as knowing the two Prefects, they would force me to _lick the sick up._

I shuddered, yelping as Jeff and Peter suddenly swarmed around me. The pair leered down at my prone and might I add, _fragile,_ body, Jeff sneering;

"We need to have a little _chat_ with you, Wheezy. You don't mind, do you?"

"N-Not at a-a-all." I replied, my voice shaky.

They smirked, probably at my reluctant acceptance, and before I knew it, I was being manhandled into an uncomfortable position, and not for the first time. I was promptly sat in the end cubicle, on the toilet seat and shoved back against the wall.

The tiles dug painfully into my back, and I squeaked as Jeff blocked the door-way, Peter's face stationed in between Jeff's shoulder and the frame of the cubicle door. My breaths emerged in the form of pants, and my body wriggled in order to alleviate the spasms shooting through my back.

No such luck occurred for me, as Jeff pinned me against the wall, hiss ghosting against my throat.

"Peter and I have decided on a plan of action. One that involves _you_. Aren't you _thrilled_ that we are including you in our plan, Hunter?"

"Y-Yes! Very m-much so!"

Jeff grinned, Peter framing the same countenance. Shivers spiralled in my body, and I was powerless to halt them.

"Glad you agree. Now… Peter, would you do the honours?"

"Of course." The two of them swapped places, and relief swelled up in me. _Peter wasn't as bad as Jeff._ Alas, my relief dwindled when Peter started speaking.

"So Wheezy, Jeff and I want to inform you of our little plan. Do you want to hear it?"

I nodded rapidly, thinking: _'PLEASE JUST TELL ME!'_

"Well, here goes. _Our plan is to control you._ You must do everything that Jeff and I say, but if you disobey just _one_ of our commands or misbehave in any way….."

Jeff chose that time to cut in with a scathing remark. "Then your lovely, little bruise turns into a beautiful, _big_ bruise. You get me, Wheezy?"

Utterly horrified, I squealed: "Y-Yes! I w-will obey you! J-Just please d-don't hurt me!"

Peter snickered. "I like it when he begs. Hey, Jeff, can we start our plan now?"

" _No."_

"But, why not?!"

"Peter, if you whine at me again, then you'll end up replacing Wheezy. Am I clear?"

Fear sprawling across his face, Peter nodded. His friend was very volatile today, and even he was on edge when around Jeff. I sagged as Jeff snarled at me:

"Get out of our sight, weakling!"

Wasting no time, I staggered to my feet and rushed past the Prefects and into the corridor. I heard them whispering behind me, and I was determined to push this _plan_ to the back of my mind so that I could concentrate on the rest of the day.

* * *

It was several hours later, the end of the day in fact, when I broke down. I was ambling along the pavement with my friends, when the entirety of today weighed down onto me. Tears splashed onto my cheeks, and seconds later, my big brother was supporting me. Arm coiled around my shoulder, Lloyd whispered:

"Come on, H. Let's get to the shed."

I sobbed, letting Lloyd lead me to our sacred headquarters. Ian, Mandy and Ingrid followed behind the pair of us, and comfort flooded me at the anticipation that I was to be consoled by people, who I loved, adored and could not live without.

We entered the shed, Lloyd depositing me in my individual deckchair. I huddled up in it, smiling tearfully as Mandy crouched next to me, and began to stroke my fair hair. Her words were full of warmth, as they always were.

"It's alright, Harvey. Whatever is bothering you, we're here to help. If you want a hug, we can cuddle you till you can't breathe! If you want us to all sit in silence, we will do."

"Yeah, we'll even gag Ingrid." Drawled Ian.

"Hey!" Came the indignant response.

Ian rolled his eyes. "Then again, she could simply chew her way out. Oof!"

Ingrid sniggered as Ian collapsed onto his chair, folding her arms in a smug manner. The tall boy cried dramatically:

"I have been felled by the short one!"

I giggled, snuggling into Mandy's hold. The girl in question rubbed my back tenderly. I then peered up at my brother and gulped. Lloyd had a scowl on his face, which was _not_ good. I winced, Lloyd opening his mouth, and was left shocked by what came out.

"You're upset over earlier today. What Jeff did in the playground."

As the other members bristled, I found myself nodding along. They did _not_ need to know that the true reason why I was upset was because of the little plan that Jeff and Peter had hatched in the bathroom, and on a smaller scale, my injury was causing aggravation.

I simply continued to nod along, even when I was engulfed by all of the members of SPLAT, my fingers ending up stroking Ingrid's soft, black hair, and a dream on my mind.

' _I wish she was mine….'_


	5. Blackmail

**CHAPTER FIVE: BLACKMAIL**

After such a tear-jerker of an evening, I was once again on my guard, as I entered the school building. Unfortunately, I had PE first, which was a total nightmare for me. My asthma would always play up, and I would always have to take time out to recover. The judging stares from my fellow classmates and the roar of the teacher caused….. Guess what? _More tears!_

Trekking towards the PE department, I was flung out of my musings by two predators. I stumbled to a stop, the remainder of my class walking round me. Jeff's face was eerily impassive, whereas Peter had a nasty grin on his own chops. I felt myself trembling, a habit picked up thanks to Jeff, and condoned myself for the beating of a life time.

Instead, they shared a glance with each other, then spoke at the same time.

"You shall not be attending your class, Wheezy. Follow us."

Majorly creeped out from their 'Siamese Act', I realised that I would receive the pounding _sooner_ if I didn't follow them, compared to maybe not receiving one at all if I _did_ follow them.

Nodding, I slunk after them as they marched down the corridor. _To their happiness?_ And my dismay, no teachers or Headmaster were encountered on the way to the storage closet. I was _sure_ that we were heading to the storage closet, as it was a room that could be locked from the inside (don't know why, this school is very strange), and was remote enough for… My screams to not be heard.

Just as I was about to high tail it out of there, a sudden appearance of someone resulted in me freezing in my tracks. The two Prefects in front of me replicated my actions, obviously in shock over who had popped up out of thin air. As I heard _her sneering voice,_ I whimpered, fearing more pain.

"What are you two doing? Why is _Harvey Hunter_ trailing you, like a dog?"

"Hah, a dog, that's what he is! Don't you agree, Jeff?"

The Deputy Head Prefect curled his lip at the lowest ranking Prefect, sniping: "Only _I_ get to make the decisions, when it comes to Wheezy."

He directed his attention back onto the female Prefect, hissing: "I hold a higher ranking than you do. You should not be questioning us."

She smirked back. " _You_ do, but I'm higher ranking than Peter." Her gaze landed onto the lowest ranking Prefect. "So, Peter, spill. Why is Harvey Hunter following the pair of you around?"

Peter bit his lip, wary of Jeff, but in the end, he was _lower_ than her so technically had to enlighten her of their plan. He grumbled:

"For the past few days, Jeff has been punching Hunter in the stomach, and yesterday after he chased him into the school, I spotted the bruise, so I decided to reveal myself. Then Jeff and I created a plan that involved Hunter. Basically, he has to obey every order we give him. Otherwise, we make the bruise even bigger. We were taking him to the storage closet, so our _FUN_ could begin."

"Ah, so blackmail."

"Yes…. You're not going to tell the Headmaster, are you?"

At this, hope flared within me. If she did tell the Headmaster, then the man, no matter how much I was petrified of him, would help me out! He had to, it was his duty! He wouldn't allow his Prefects to get away with such a scandal!

Or would he… I swallowed thickly. _'Please, someone help me, please, ple-'_

A mirthless snort. "Of course, I'm not going to tell the Headmaster. In fact… Can I join the pair of you?"

My jaw dropped. My only ray of hope, my potential saviour, _gone_. As Jeff and Peter nodded, smugly I assume, a series of noises were heard, myself only realising that _I was the source_ upon being dragged down the corridor, seconds later.

"Sue, please! S-Sue, please, d-don't h-h-hurt me! Don't l-let _them_ h-hurt m-m-me! _PLEASE!_ I-I'll do a-anything!"

None of my pleading worked, and I found myself being tossed into the storage closet. My balance was precarious at the best of times, so I ended up falling flat onto my face, curling up into a ball as the door closed behind me and cruel laughter rang into my ears.

The next couple of minutes, I attempted to blank out of my memories. I was uncurled, my uniform disposed of save for my underwear, then forced to obey ridiculous commands, such as 'Sit' and 'Play Dead.' Most of them were Jeff's ideas, and as I despaired, Peter and Sue was sadistic enough to go along with them.

There were several occasions where any one of the three Prefects had to prompt me into carrying out a command, and this only increased my humiliation at a further rate.

Everything was hazy, and near the end, I simply obeyed their orders without question, pushing each one to the back of my mind once I had completed them to the trio's satisfaction. It was on the final command that my body started to sway, blackness seeping into the corners of my mind.

 _I was going to faint. And_ _I_ _was_ _HAPPY_.

The three Prefects glowered at me, effectively causing my body to cease the swaying. However, the blackness continued the taking over of my mind, and I was powerless to stop it.

Jeff started speaking and I forced myself to listen attentively.

"Listen here, Wheezy. We've had a huge amount of fun, but we need to know that you are _loyal_ to us. Of course, you won't tell anyone….. Not that anyone would _believe you._ Besides, if you try to show anyone the bruise, then I will hunt you down and replicate the injury _all over your body._ Anyways….. You need to address us by our proper titles. Mine is 'Master.' Repeat this."

I nearly swallowed my tongue. "M-Master…. I am l-loyal, Master."

Jeff smiled at this, and patted my head. "Good doggie, _learning so well!"_

I cringed at the condescending tone, appalled that my tormentor had forced me into calling him….. _'Master.'_

"And I'm 'Sir.'"

I glanced up at Peter, whispering: "Sir….. I am l-loyal, S-Sir."

That one wasn't so bad, neither was Sue's 'name.' "I am 'Madam.'"

"Madam…. I a-am loyal, M-Madam."

Sue smirked, so did Peter. I repeated these titles to myself as I tumbled into darkness.


	6. Slam And Bark, Baby

**CHAPTER SIX: SLAM AND BARK, BABY**

Let's just say I don't remember _any_ of the incident in the storage closet. That is all.

Now, its two days later and I'm heading towards the hall, so that I can fail at one of the numerous exams the school forces us to do. I always fail them, so I never aim high.

It was only my luck, that Jeff Morgan entered the corridor from the other direction. I couldn't turn back now, the hall was only around the corner, and I would be late!

So I continued to walk along, eyes growing wider and wider at each step and breath becoming more and more frantic. I was brushing past him when a sudden pain exploded in my stomach. Jeff had socked me in the stomach.

 _That son of a bitch!_

Of course, I hadn't said that _out loud,_ what I gasped was: "Ah! W-W-W-What was t-that f-f-f-for?"

Jeff sneered. "For failing so spectacularly yesterday."

"B-But, I o-obeyed-"

"Pff, not very well though. You didn't react _quick enough_ , Wheezy, and you know it! You deserved that punch just now, and consider it a blessing. Next time, I may not be so merciful….."

He shoved me aside, into the wall, then spun sharply round, heading back towards the hall, flinging a comment over his shoulder.

"Hurry up, baby, the exam starts soon!"

I mustered enough will-power to get my eyes to remain dry, then hobbled after Jeff. Sneakily, I popped some paracetamol to make the worst of the pain ebb away, and as I entered the hall, I felt slightly better.

Slipping into my seat in the middle, courtesy of having the surname 'Hunter', I fiddled with my pencil, slouching down as Sue strode over to me. She deposited an exam paper onto my desk, hissing:

" _Good luck, dog."_

"T-T-Thank you… M-Madam."

She smiled mockingly at me, and for one moment, I thought that she was going to embarrass me even further by ruffling my hair. _Just like an animal._

Thankfully, Sue chose to stalk over to someone near the front and I was left on my own. The order to commence the exam caused me to jerk. Hastily flipping open my paper, my eyes bulged out of their sockets.

Along with the six Prefects trawling around the hall, _the Headmaster_ was seated at a desk at the front of the hall. I slumped down, tentatively waggling a few fingers at Mandy, who sat in three rows over. After being provided a wave back, I set my head down and proceeded to struggle over the exam. Like I knew I would.

I skipped the majority of the pages, ending up on the last one. _That_ was when my heart missed a beat. _Literally._

A note had been stuck to the last page, and as I scanned it, my heart sunk, after the organ had recovered from the skipped beat, of course. The note read:

' **Here are a set of instructions, which you must follow, without any hesitation.**

 **If someone coughs, then you must bark like a dog.**

 **If someone catches your eye, you must proclaim that you are a baby.**

 **If someone says your name, you must smack your head against the desk.**

 **Signed, Your Master, Sir and Madam.'**

I gaped in horror at the note, then let my eyes flicker upwards. All six of the Prefects were up at the front with the Headmaster, the oblivious trio watching my friends like hawks, whilst Jeff, Sue and Peter directed gleeful smirks at me. The note trembled in my hands. All of the information on the note was trying to be processed into my brain and I whimpered, as Jeff suddenly arched his eyebrow at me.

My gaze flew down to the note, then back up again. One of the instructions had to be obeyed. I had caught all three of their gazes, now I needed to…

"I'mababy,I'mababy,I'mababy…" I muttered under my breath, hoping that the three Prefects would accept that for now.

"Who is talking?"

Everyone seated in the hall jerked, me especially. How did the Headmaster hear me?! _I had been so quiet!_

Rose whispered to the Headmaster, and I seized the chance to duck my head down to my paper.

' _No more looking up….. Right, let's get on with this exam.'_

Continuing to struggle, I was leafing through the first few pages when the worst thing ever happened.

Someone broke into a coughing fit.

As the pupil grasped for their water bottle, the Prefects glaring at the girl, the Headmaster snapping at them to be quiet, dread settled into my stomach. I knew the command and I would have to act on it quickly, before I was prompted to, by my 'superiors.'

Very quietly, I barked, cringing as a whisper floated on the hacking-filled air. "H?"

Ignoring my brother's question that was riddled with confusion, I set my head back down, working to the best of my abilities, even though the instructions were flying around in my mind, and my abilities were sub-par at best.

Half an hour remained of the exam, and I was full out panicking by now. Over half of the paper had not even been attempted and I possessed no clue on how to even start on some of the questions. A few orders had been carried out, although I made any noises under my breath and merely tapped my head onto the desk.

Hopefully, I've pulled off their demands good enough.

At that moment, the Headmaster coughed twice, then called out my name.

"Harvey Hunter! Cease your day-dreaming and get on with your work!"

A brief nod sent in his direction before I yapped, then whacked my head on the desk. I let slip a groan at the force I had applied onto the wooden surface, clutching my throbbing forehead.

Up ahead, the Headmaster frowned. "Mr Hunter, what on _earth_ are you doing?!"

Instantly, all eyes were on me. My gaze, ill-timed as ever, was level with everyone else's. It was also ill-timing that the girl from earlier commenced hacking again, and chants of my name from the Headmaster and the Prefects were being thrown at me.

Swallowing my pride, I proceeded to proclaim, in an unintentional loud voice, that _'I was a baby'_ , slam my head against the desk and bark like a dog. My friends were aghast at my behaviour, and I felt tears well up in my eyes.

I could tell that I was close to snapping, and for once, welcomed the change in my temper.


	7. Salvation

**CHAPTER SEVEN: SALVATION**

That was it. _I couldn't take it anymore!_

 _I was through with everything!_

Bolting to my feet, I screamed: "ENOUGH!"

All of the sets of eyes that had been on me widened, even the Headmaster's, but I couldn't tell, not with those _stupid glasses_ on his face.

Panting wildly, my gaze roamed the hall, whilst my fingers, of their own accord, plucked the slip of paper from the back of the exam, and held it aloft, so that everyone could see.

My bellow rebounded around the hall, and satisfaction filled me to observe my trio of tormentor's jaws spring open.

"I AM NOT DOING ANY MORE OF THESE PATHETIC ORDERS! I'M NOT YOUR PLAYTHING! I WON'T BOW DOWN ANYMORE! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF BEING SHOVED AROUND BY THE LOT OF YOU! _I AM A HUMAN BEING!"_

At the end of my unexpected, certainly to _everyone in the hall,_ rant, my anger simmered. I blushed as my friends burst into raucous cheering and palm reddening clapping. Ripping the note up, I then rubbed the back of my neck, pondering:

' _I don't know why they're clapping…. I only just stood up for myself once…. OH!'_

Realisation engulfed me, and I grinned. A big, broad one, just to clarify.

However, as always, my triumph was short lived. Jeff Morgan chose that specific moment to stamp up to my desk, and to mine and the rest of SPLAT's shock and horror, _reel his fist back._

"YOU IDIOT! HOW _DARE_ YOU DISOBEY US! YOU ARE GOING TO GET SUCH A POUNDING!"

It was then that Jeff incriminated himself. With a smug smile, he purred: "Let's make that bruise even _bigger,_ shall we?"

I shook my head furiously, then snapped my eyes shut, anticipating the blow. Only when it didn't come, did I cautiously crack open my eyes. What I noticed caused me to gape in disbelief.

 _The Headmaster_ was holding Jeff back, and hissing into his Prefect's ear. I couldn't hear what the man was saying, but the sudden urge to cry consumed me. I broke down into sobs, so relieved that I had been saved from this _maniac._

Through my watery vision, I observed the Headmaster shove Jeff aside, barking at several teachers, who had entered into the hall silently, to hold his Prefect securely. As soon as Jeff was secure, the Headmaster faced me, and placed a large, firm hand onto my shoulder, his voice a soft whisper.

"Who else, Mr Hunter?"

"I-"

"Did anyone else aid Jeff?"

Before I could stop myself, I sputtered: "P-Peter and S-S-Sue, t-they helped h-him."

There were gasps from the remaining Prefects. Rose, Simon and Sarah were gawping at the two accused, Peter and Sue themselves burning their glares into my eyes. I lowered my head, sobs shaking my shoulders.

"C-C-Can I go h-home now?"

The Headmaster faltered then, in a move that startled everyone including himself, he drew me into a hug and patted my head, whispering:

"Yes, I shall take you home myself. I will also inform your parents what has occurred."

"My M-Mum's home, s-s-so you c-can tell her f-f-face to face."

The Headmaster nodded, then raised his voice, addressing the rest of the room.

"Pupils, head to the canteen for your lunch. We shall resume the rest of the exam afterwards. Rose, Simon and Sarah, go and supervise. Teachers, take Jeff, Peter and Sue to my office. I will return shortly."

As everyone disbursed, the trio being dragged away, SPLAT passed me and hastily, as not to aggravate the Headmaster, offered me sympathy by rubbing either my arm or back. I thanked them, promising them that I would let them know how I felt later on. I was wary of my brother's mood, as Lloyd was trembling with fury, and hoped that he would soon calm down.

The next few minutes were a blur, which I was thankful for.

I needed to recover from this little episode, and by the time we pulled up to my house, I was able to stop sobbing and shaking, and walk up the path without threatening to topple over.

Mum answered the door, and a few moments later, I was being guided into the living room and set up on the sofa. The Headmaster declined a cup of tea, instead opting to delve straight into the story, most of the information coming from me of course.

By the end of it, both Mum and the Headmaster were appalled. Mum began fretting over the state of me, whilst the Headmaster growled to himself.

' _Probably over how this has affected the school's reputation. Of course, he wouldn't be concerned about MY WELFARE.'_

I tuned out as Mum questioned the Headmaster over disciplining the three Prefects, and the Headmaster's response. I was so overwhelmed by the events that I only processed the Headmaster promising Mum that he would _'take care of my Prefects'_ , the man resting his large hand onto my hair, then the front door shutting and Mum bundling me into a hug.

I squeezed her back, weeping into her chest. All I knew, was that I would no longer be punched in the stomach, and maybe even, _no longer tormented._ It was a big hope, but I _wanted_ the torments and harassment to _stop._ Before I lost the will… _to live._

As I collapsed into my mother's warmth, the Headmaster returned to the school.

He was furious over his Prefect's antics and was deciding on what punishment best fitted the trio. None of them, save for Jeff one time where his cruelty had overstepped the boundaries, had ever risked his wrath before, and the Headmaster wanted a punishment that would put his Prefects into place, in the most effective way.

The Headmaster slammed open the door to his office, waving a hand in dismissal at the teachers. Once they had filed out, the door closing behind them, the Headmaster hissed in a sinister voice.

" _Very soon, I shall be punishing the three of you. I have been informed of all of your actions, BUT I want to hear YOUR version of events over the past few days….. Jeff, let us start with YOU.'_

Disregarding his Deputy Head Prefect's horror stricken expression, the Headmaster slowly pulled his glasses off.


	8. Forever A Punchbag

**CHAPTER EIGHT: FOREVER A PUNCH BAG**

"Sweetie? Do you need any painkillers?"

With a gasp of pain, I nodded jerkily. The medication I had taken before the exam had now worn off, and I was once again, in the throes of agony. My stomach was being struck with sharp pains, and if I didn't know better, I swore that I was being _stabbed._

Grunting, I swallowed the painkillers Mum produced, lapping up the water I was handed straight after. The water soothed my throat, raw from barking, yelping and screaming, and I smiled slightly at Mum to prove how thankful I was.

Mum placed the now empty glass back onto the table, then stroked my fair hair back from my forehead, cooing: "Go to sleep, sweetie. Llo will be back in a few hours, then we can have a family night if you want."

"I'd l-love that, M-Mummy, agh!"

"What is it?!"

"My t-t-tummy…. It h-hurts."

"Ssh, I know it does, honey. Tell you what? You get some rest and I'll do a hot water bottle for you. And don't worry, the medicine should kick in soon."

I sighed in relief, seconds later, falling into slumber.

* * *

When I arose, due to the sound of knocking at the front door, I was groggy. Sunlight streamed into the living room, making me throw up a hand to deflect it. I heard my brother grumbling upstairs, then voices at the front door, two familiar compared to two that were _unfamiliar._

As I pondered on who they could be, my phone buzzed. Patting my pockets, I blinked, surprised to see that I was now clad in my pyjamas and that my phone was now on the coffee table. Plucking it, I opened the new message, bewildered to see that _a whole day_ had passed, during the time that I had been asleep.

My astonishment drained away as I scanned the message I had been sent, my blood running cold.

' **Think that you are protected? THINK AGAIN. Punches will reign down on you, for what you did. And you will never be free from them. Watch out, PUNCHBAG.'**

Hands shaking, I gulped. Who had sent me the message?! And _why_ couldn't I be left alone?!

Just as I was anticipating a cold call of some sort, Mum's voice jolted me out of my thoughts.

"Harvey? This is Dinah Glass, the girl, Daddy and I are fostering. Say hello.'

My eyes snapped up, my chocolate brown orbs lingering on the pinched doll before me. The girl muttered her greeting stiffly, which I could only blink back at as a response. I had completely forgotten about this girl's arrival!

At my mother's nonverbal prodding, I waggled my fingers at the girl, phone dropping onto my lap, another message making the device buzz, and buzz.

And buzz… And buzz… Until I fainted, and the buzzing could not reach my ears any more.


End file.
